


Drag Under

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [12]
Category: poetry ThedarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantartandyoutube
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>I'm so tired, Of being, drag off, everytime, I struggle, my hardest, not to be, Drag Under ~Scareygirl15~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Under

Drag Under   
I was once   
Drag off  
With   
My past   
Memories   
Broken life   
Everything   
Shatter   
It pains me   
Seeing this   
When I was  
In the   
Deepest corner   
Of the   
Dark   
In my own  
Darkness   
Hope was   
Lost   
Until I   
Gather that   
Hidden courage   
Bringing   
My hope  
Back to me   
I'm done   
Being told  
Stuck here  
In my own  
Misery   
Broken Peice   
Sorrow   
I needed to   
Break from misery   
I rather  
Let it be  
A   
broke from misery   
Not going down  
From this   
Fight   
It's not   
Going to happen  
All over   
Again   
Not being   
Drag away   
Or hide   
From my life  
I broke from   
Misery life  
Stop being   
Drag under   
That   
Years ago   
Not returning   
To where   
It all started  
I'm tired   
Of being   
Control   
Remembering   
All of it  
The past   
My own sorrow   
The pain   
Misery   
I went through   
It has to   
End   
To be over  
Start a new   
Chapter   
Not drown   
With it   
All being   
Drag along   
With me   
I'm tired of   
Being   
Drag under


End file.
